Typically, emails contain a large amount of business information. In some situations, emails are crossed referenced. For instance, an accountant working on tax computations for employees of a particular country may access a tax computation database that contains a lot of information, including tax laws of each country, computation details of employees of each country and the like. Not all the email exchanges performed by the accountant are related to tax computations. If there is a need to view all the emails exchanged related to tax computation for a particular employee in a given period, or for a particular country, all the emails need to be accessed, classified and analyzed. This is mostly achieved by sorting emails to relevant folders.
There is a need to bridge the gap that exists between the information present in emails and the analysis of this information. To bridge this gap, the information present in the emails have to accessible to users, and this information has to be analyzed and presented such that essential information is available independent of the properties of the emails.